Selfish Impulses
by NemKess
Summary: warning: shonen ai, KeiSho. Sho's growing up.


Title: Selfish Impulses  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Moonchild  
Pairing: Kei/Sho  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: one-shot, complete

Disclaimers: Gackt and HYDE belong to me? Gods, I wish. Nope, not mine. They belong solely to themselves. Likewise, Moonchild, its universe and all its characters also do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head.

Notes: Gackt and HYDE are the loveliest creatures ever created.

Summary: Sho is growing up...   
Warnings: Shonen ai.

* * *

Kei was lounging and being lazy, something he was particularly good at doing. He enjoyed it and at his age, he figured he was entitled to be as lazy as he wanted. Only Shinji complained about it, and his opinion didn't really matter. And as Sho often reminded everyone with a scowl, since Kei was the one who made sure they had a real apartment, he could damn well do whatever he wanted.

In the five years since Sho'd brought him home, arguments about Kei had been driving a wedge between the brothers and that ... bothered him. He couldn't really care less about Shinji one way or the other; the boy was a menace and a leech worse than any vampire. But Sho ** did** matter, and Kei knew that the problems with his brother hurt his young friend.

It would probably be better for them all if Kei just moved on, but he knew he wouldn't. Selfish or not, he wasn't ready to give Sho up just yet.

It was the shouting that first alerted him to the boys' return home. Then Sho stomped through the room, looking fit to kill. The teen stopped for a moment, apparently surprised to find Kei on the couch. It gave Toshi and Shinji enough time to catch up.

"Come one, Sho, it wasn't a big deal." Though amused, Shinji had apparently chosen the role of peacemaker this time as Toshi egged on the younger boy.

"Yeah, no big deal! We already knew you were weird! I bet if you apologize nicely, she'll give you another go!" The clown of the group made kissing noises and Kei quickly ducked behind the couch as Mt. Sho erupted in full force. Chairs, books, and anything else he could get into his hands went flying as Sho threw his temper tantrum.

The others, still too dense to recognize the danger signs, were not as lucky as Kei. He could hear their cries of pain from his position and snorted in amusement. Fools. They were just lucky there weren't any guns or knives in the living room.

He sighed and lit a cigarette as he waited for the destruction to end.

When it was over and Sho had stomped back out - no doubt heading for the roof - Kei stood to survey the damage. Both teens were well bruised and the living room was a mess, but nothing too expensive seemed to have been broken and no one was dead. Heading towards the same door by which his friend had left, he was stopped by Toshi's hand on his foot.

"Aren't you gonna make sure we're okay?"

Shinji snorted and winced. "Like the monster gives a damn about either of us." He gazed around the ruined room and sighed. "And I bet you expect us to clean up his mess too, ne?"

_Monster_ was hardly the worst thing he'd ever been called and he was used to the rudeness. Kei cocked his head to one side with a bored look. "You pissed him off, you got what you deserved."

Faster than either could see, he left the room and made his way to the roof.

He found Sho exactly as he'd expected to find him: sitting on the raised edge of the roof, looking both pissed off and depressed at the same time.

Kei made himself comfortable nearby and waited. He knew that if he gave it a minute, Sho would cave and start talking about whatever had upset him. It just wasn't in his friend's nature to stay quiet for very long.

"Toshi's stupid."

Arching an eyebrow, the vampire gave a small nod of acknowledgment but otherwise remained silent.

"He dared me to kiss one of the girls hanging around Happy's." When I told him to leave me alone, he told one of the girls that even pretty boys needed to know how to kiss and would she be so kind to teach me. Can you believe that asshole? It was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life!"

That gave Kei a start of surprise. Were they really that old already? He turned and, for the first time in a while, took a good hard look at his friend. The dark-haired little boy who'd saved his miserable hide was long gone and in his place was a bleach blonde teenager with bright blue contacts growing up to be too pretty for his own good.

Especially as the tears and sniffles gave him a peculiar damsel in distress look.

It was a good thing, he mused, that they were teaching Sho how to fight. He was going to get into a lot of fights in the future.

"Crybaby," Kei murmured with affection before pulling the boy close. "That's nothing to be upset about. Or to tear our place up over."

Sho looked sheepish for a moment before burying his face against Kei's neck. The position, so unconsciously similar to another, made the vampire shiver. It took him a moment to realize that Sho was mumbling something against his shirt and he had to strain to understand the muffled words. "That wasn't the worst part."

"The girl refuse?" His shirt twisted uncomfortably against his collar bone as Sho shook his head. The boy must be really embarrassed. Getting the information was akin to pulling teeth. "Well? What happened?"

"It was gross."

Kei blinked, unsure he'd heard right. "What?"

Pulling away, Sho wrapped his arms around himself defensively. "It was gross, the grossest thing that ever touched my mouth. When I told her that, she slapped me and now the guys won't quit teasing me about being 'weird'"

It still didn't seem like a big deal to Kei, but he knew Sho was more sensitive to...well... ** everything** than your average person. And it was obviously still bothering him that the others thought he was weird. "Maybe she's the weird one, Sho. Some people just can't kiss. They shouldn't have tried forcing a kiss on someone so inexperienced anyways."

Sho whirled on him, hope that Kei was right and trust that the vampire would never lie to him clear on his face. "Really? You don't think I'm weird?"

"I drink blood and roast in sunlight, I'm hardly in any position to judge 'weird'."

"She was really pretty though," his face doubtful. "And Shinji sure seemed to like it when she kissed **him**."

Kei did not point out that Shinji would probably be grateful if a rat kissed him. Impulsive as always, he pulled Sho close again and cupped his chin. He couldn't stand it if Sho was unhappy and there was something he thought he could do to help. Though startled by his friend's move, there was no fear or hesitation in Sho's expression, just curiosity. Leaning close, the vampire brushed his own mouth against Sho's. A gentle learning of lips, a slow seduction of response that he might have taken further if Sho were older. For now, though, he contented himself with simply convincing Sho that he wasn't dysfunctional just because he hadn't liked one girl's kiss.

At first, Sho was tense and unsure. When it came to Kei, however, he always did have more fondness than common sense. He relaxed completely and leaned into the kiss.

When they pulled back, Kei cocked an eyebrow in question. "Was that gross?" Sho shook his head rapidly, fingers going to touch his lips. Kei couldn't help feeling a little smug at the look on his face. "Then obviously the problem wasn't you, ne?"

His usual reckless cheerfulness resurfaced and Sho grinned. "Or maybe you just kiss better than she does."

"True. I've had longer to practice." He took the compliment as his due and ruffled Sho's hair. "Walk?"

"Sure," Sho stood up and stretched. "Do you think I should go help Toshi and Shinji clean up?"

"Nah, they brought it on themselves." And he'd rather have Sho's company all to himself. Hell, he never claimed to be anything other than the selfish bastard he was.

"Wanna go to the park?" Sho called as he made his way down the fire escape, bright blue gaze where it usually was- glued to Kei.

"Sounds good."

As he followed, Kei knew he'd no doubt go on being a selfish bastard for as long as Sho lived.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
